villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ivan Igor
Ivan Igor is the main antagonist in the 1933 film Mystery of the Wax Museum. He is a professor of history who is warped into a vengeful serial killer when his greedy business partner burns down his wax museum for the insurance money and horribly disfigures him. He is presented in the 1953 remake, House of Wax, as Professor Henry Jarrod - both adaptations of an unpublished short story, "The Wax Works", by Charles S. Belden-which was also made into a play. In the original film, he was portrayed by the late Lionel Atwill in the original film. In the remake, he was portrayed by the late Vincent Price, who also played Dr. Phibes in The Abominable Dr. Phibes and Professor Ratigan in Disney's The Great Mouse Detective. ''Mystery of the Wax Museum'' In 1921 in London, Ivan Igor is a talented wax figure sculptor who always preffered wax due to the fact that he couldn't properly capture the emotions from a stone scultpture. He desperately attempts to save his sculptures "whom" he sees as friends from his business partner, Joe Worth, who wants to burn the museum to collect the insurance money. When Igor fights him, Worth splashes kerosene over Igor's body and leaves him to die in the fire. Fortunately Igor survies and builds his new House of Wax later 12 years later in New York city. However he is left badly burnt with his hands crippled, leaving it up to his new assistants, a deaf mute Hugh and a drug addict Professor Darcy to sculpt his work. He reveals himself to be alive to the public and wears a mask he made to appear as his real face. Scarred both physically and mentally by the experience of nearly being burnt alive and having his "friends" destroyed, Igor swears revenge on Worth by killing him and taking away his body. He later kills a Judge and makes him an exhibit in his museum - which is just one of the many bodies Jarrod used of people he killed for the museum and whose bodies he stole from the morge and dipped in wax - including a model, Joan Gale, for his St. Joan of Arc "sculpture". When Darcy is caught by the cops running from a house where he illegally buys alcohol, he confesses to all of Igor's crimes. After Charlotte Duncan visits the museum, she is confronted by Igor, whose face is revealed to be a wax mask that shatters once she fights him and exposes hideously fire-scarred flesh beneath. He subdues her and plans to use her for his Marie Antoinette sculpture. However he is later confronted by the poilice who engage in a fight with him that results in Igor being shot in the shoulder and falling to his death in his own vat of molten wax. ''House of Wax'' The plot within the 1953 remake is relatively the same within the original, with the difference being that after Jarrod kills the man who betrayed him, he makes it look like he hung himself in the elevator and uses it for an exhibit in his new museum. Another difference is that the woman he kills for his Marie Antoinette sculpture is his traitor's fiancé-as well as a cop for his John Wiles Booth sculpture. He's also always lived in New York before opening his new museum. Gallery ''Mystery of the Wax Museum'' motwm_atwill-igor.png|Ivan Igor before being burnt. Ivan_Face.jpg|Ivan Igor driven insane by the loss of his creations. Ivan_Face_Reveal.jpg|Ivan's 'face' revealed to be a wax mask hiding his grotesque disfigurements. Ivan3.jpeg|Ivan about to give his latest victim his 'gift of immortality' by turning her into a wax figure. ''House of Wax'' Henry_Before.jpg|Henry before being burnt Henry_Fire.jpg|Henry left for dead as his museum is being destroyed. Henry_rope.jpeg|Henry prepares to kill his traitor. Henry_Burke.jpg|Henry after he kills Burke and makes it look like a suicide. Henry2.jpg Henry_Sue2.jpg|Henry stalking Sue. Henry_Stalking.png|Sue hiding from Henry. Henry_Sue.jpg Jarrod_Reveal.jpg|Henry Jarrod reveals himself to still be alive. Burke_Body.png|Henry using Burke's body as an exhibit. Henry_Amazed.jpg|Henry sees Marie Antoinette in Sue Allen. Face_Reveal.gif|Henry's burnt face is revealed. Henry_Susie.jpg Trivia *In House of Wax, Henry's deaf mute assistant is given the same name as Ivan's surname in the original film, being "Igor". Category:Tragic Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Protective Category:Mentally Ill Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mongers Category:Stalkers Category:Fighters Category:Charismatic Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased Category:Serial Killers Category:Horror Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Book Villains Category:Burglars Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Thief Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Delusional Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence